Lies & Truth, Darkness & Light
by FireflyOfDeath
Summary: Takahashi Mitsuko, called Yume by most of her friends, is the only female left standing in her school, the others mysteriously vanished. Yume tries to get to the bottom of this and is almost taken herself, but instead is warped to a totally different time
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own... everyone *mwahahaha* every single person! . . .well...except . . . Hotaru...Haruka...and...Trunks...but that's not the point! Besides that I own everyone and everything including everyplace!! ^^; OK...I've talked enough...erm...geez...just read on for the fic...gomen...gomen....!  
  
Lies & Truth, Darkness & Light  
  
Prolouge  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
Takahashi Mitsuko, or called Yume by most of her friends, sat at the lunch table at school. It was a pretty normal Thursday...but all of the girls in the school had mysteriously vanished. Gone ... (in 60 seconds) in the blink of an eye. Kind of scary especially for Mitsuko since she was the only girl left in the school. All of her friends were gone, so she was eating alone. Since she was the only girl left...all the guys had suddenly become very... attatched to her.  
  
"Hey Yume! You seem sweet, why haven't I noticed berfore this?" Asked Marcos stroking Mitsuko's cheek.   
"Dammit, you didn't notice cause you're a retard! Baka! So piss off and go to hell!And do NOT call me Yume, only friends can do that...and YOU are not one of those people..." Mitsuko replied slapping his hand away. 'Jerk!' She thought to herself as she tried to eat.  
"Aw, sweets, don't be that way" Jimmy stated playing with her hair.  
"Dammit!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE DOING THIS IS BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN THIS SCHOOL!!! YOU ARE A SACK OF SHIT!!" Mitsuko shouted slamming her fist so hard on the table, the table cracked.  
The guys stared at her. Then one spoke up. Jimmy.  
"Awww, sweets...we wouldn't do that to you. Don't be silly." Jimmy said making himself look hurt.  
"Aw, shut up!! Jimmy! Don't call me sweets. AND you would do that to me, and you did." After saying that Mitsuko got up and left her lunch there and walked away only to be stopped halway to the door by the boys' screams. She then looked down and saw what they were screaming about.  
Right underneath her was a black hole. Empty. Mitsuko screamed. "This is what happened to my friends!! I'm going to beat the living crap out of whatever or whoever is doing this!!!" Mitsuko yelled, and after she said that the black light disappeared with no trace of it at all. But Mitsuko was still there. She smirked. The boys were now calm, so she continued walking out the door. But once she was outside with the door closed behind her a white light engulfed Mitsuko taking her across dimensions to another world. (No it's not the Dragonball Z world, or the Sailor Moon world)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Please be a nice, wonderful, intelligent, beautiful person and please review! Please? Pwease? Pretty pwease wit' a chewwy on top? Ok I'll stop that now, but PLEASE review if you want me to continue. and remember this is only the prolouge, it'll get BETTER I promise! Bai bai! 


	2. Trap

Discalimer: Don't own Hotaru, Trunks, or Haruka. Everything else is mine!!! Even the plot! and if anyone steals this without my permission I wil be VERY VERY VERY MAD! Tee-hee...OK anyway, I'm glad some people liked it! So therefore I will continue!  
  
  
Lies & Truth, Darkness & Light  
  
Chap. 1  
Trap  
By:   
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
Yume woke up in the middle of a large grassland type area.  
  
"W-What the hell??...Where am I...?" Yume looked up at the sky. There were a lot of stars. 'Must be in the country or somethin'...' she stated to herself, but then she noticed it. Instead of the moon in the distance...she saw the moon....and....no...it couldn't be...Earth?! Yume then got up off the ground and looked at her surroundings.  
"Ahhh!!!!!! I'm on another planet!!!! I can't breathe!!!!" Yume yelled before running around in circles holding her breath. After turning different shades of blue and purple she finally breathed. "I...I can breathe?....I can breathe!!!" She yelled triumphantly. She then kneeled down crying. "I'm all alone..."  
  
Then she noticed it. Lying beside her was a sword. Gleaming in the moonlight that gently fell upon that area that she had awoken in. The sword was gracefully designed with a black swirl around the dark purple handle. The blade was long. 'Probably a broad sword' she had seen a lot of them in old movies and stuff. She looked closer. There was something engraved on it. But it was too small to read. You'd probably need a microscope to read it.  
  
Yume sniffled. "There's no place like home, no place like home, no place like....aw screw it. It's not gonna work..." Yume got up and looked around a little more and then decided to try and find a town or....something. She looked again at the sword and decided to take it...maybe someone was looking for it...not that she'd give it back anyway. She smirked then picked the sword up and headed...what she thought to be was north.  
  
*Five hours later*  
  
"There's a rock...there's a rock...ooh....look! Another rock..." She kept walking not noticing a trap right in front of her. "Oh...and look anoth--Ahh!!!" Before Yume knew what even happened she had landed on her butt, and the sword had made a gash on her left leg. She moaned rubbing her head which some small rocks had fallen on when she fell.  
"Oww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled when she had touched her cut. She glared at the sword as if it had done it on purpose. "Stupid...sword...WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?!?" She cried looking up at how high the top of the hole was.  
  
*One hour later*  
  
"What am I gonna eat? What am I gonna drink!? How am I gonna get out of here!? Why did this happen to me? Why'd I pick up that sword in the first place!? Why --" She stopped dead when she saw someone looking down in her direction.  
  
'There's life on this planet?' She thought. 'Wait! What if they're cannible people, and they wanna eat me? And...and....and...I have no other choice...dammit....shit....what if the....alright....I'll do it....maybe I'm wrong about them eating people...heh...and if they do I have my trusty sword that would never in a million years betray...me....hold on...it already did....never mind...but I can still use it!' Yume thought getting up on her right leg since her left was badly injured. "Hello!?? Can you hear me??! HELP!!"  
  
The figure was definately a male "Hold on! I'll go get some rope!! Just hold on!!" The figure replied turning around and leaving her there for the time being.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued.....  
  
How is it so far?? Good? Sucks? bad? Really bad?? You hate it? You love it? You want more?? Ok...I'll stop now! Please review and tell me what you think! It'll get better! I already have most of the plot done! 


	3. Life

Discalimer: I haven't updated in a long time because ff.net wasn't working for me. Well I own everything...except Trunks...and Haruka....and Hotaru....and Setsuna.....and Michiru...and Goku too... everything else I own!   
  
  
Lies & Truth, Darkness & Light   
  
Chap. 2   
Life   
By:   
FireflyOfDeath   
  
  
"Please don't be a cannibal, like the guy in Hannibal..." Yume said rhyming for 15 minutes straight now. "I am not going to live through this...ignorance is definetly not bliss..." she muttered to herself.   
  
"Are you alright??" the man called down to her causing her to look up.   
  
'They've come back!! Rope!! I'm free!' Yume thought smiling. "I've been better" She called up. She saw the person toss down some rope and she mentally sang 'Alelujah!' She limped over to the rope. "Hey...you wouldn't have bandages or something by any chance would you?" She called up as she grabbed the end of the rope and made a knot type thing to uphold her foot while she climbed.   
  
The man was quiet for a while then responded. "Yeah, I've got some up here, my name's Trunks, what's yours?"   
  
'What a weird time to make introductions... ....not to mention a weird name' she thought holding in a laugh. 'Trunks...ahaha, what planet am I on??' she wondered to herself. "My name's Takahashi Mitsuko, but my friends call me Yume" She called up, then began climbing. She held her sword in her right hand sticking the blade in the wall just incase she fell, and to climb faster.   
  
After a long silence when Yume had gotten halfway there, she broke the silence. "So why're you out here anyways?"   
  
"Well, it's a long story...I'll tell you once you're up here, I don't want you to fall" He added.   
  
Yume shrugged causing her to almost lose her balance. She held the rope tighter until her knuckles turned white then began her climb again.   
  
She got to the top and the man helped her up. She took her sword out of the gravel and looked at the man. 'Heeyyy....he's pretty cute! but I'm not really in to purple hair that much' "Well ...Trunks you said you had bandages and stuff?"   
  
"Oh, yeah right. They're over in that bag" He said pointing to a small duffle bag off to the side a bit.   
  
Yume looked at Trunks, then the bag, etc. "...hello? You're supposed to get it! I'm wounded here!" She added pointing to the deep gash on her right leg.   
  
"oh...er yeah...I knew that." He walked over to the bag and brought it over to Yume. "Alright..in here we have bandages, some stuff to clean the wound, etc. etc."   
  
Yume nodded. "ok..." she got out some of the ointments and stuff, then (after the painful stinging feeling when she was cleaning her wound..owwie) she started to wrap this long bandage around it.   
  
"Come on, I'll take you to my house until your leg heals, is that alright with you?"   
  
Yume shrugged. "Whatever, I guess, since I don't have a house in this world..or wherever the hell I am. Oh and...don't try any stunts, y'know I'm armed! and I know how to use this thing!!!" She added holding the sword so the edge of the blade was milimeters away from Trunks' nose.   
  
Trunks sweatdropped. "I won't...let's hurry and get back..."   
  
Yume put the sword to her side. "Okee, here" she threw the bag to Trunks, and they walked towards Trunks' house.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-   
Once they got there Yume viewed her surroundings. "..small house...... ...I don't see a town anywhere..."   
  
Trunks shrugged. "The town is further down the road, it's abandoned everyone was abducted by this evil guy named Zarahashi..."   
  
Yume nodded. "Yeah...it was strange cause at my school all the girls had mysteriously vanished...except me...weird huh?"   
  
Trunks laughed. "Maybe whatever it was thought you were a guy?"   
  
Yume hit him upside the head with the handle of her sword mumbling something that sounded oddly like: Bastard son of a bitch...damn you, go to hell   
  
Trunks sweatdropped. "Just kidding! Jeez....don't take everything so personally!"   
  
Yume shrugged and stuck her tongue out. "Whatever. Let's go inside, it's like...really dark outside now"   
  
Trunks nodded and opened the door. "After you" he added bowing still holding the door open.   
  
Yume smiled a bit. "Why thank you." She went inside the house then slammed the door before Trunks could go inside.   
  
Trunks' eyes widened and he sweatdropped, then started banging on the door. "H-Hey! Let me in!!! This is my house!!! Mitsuko!!! Let me IN!!!" He heard Yume's laughter from inside. He glared. "Fine! I'll bust the door open!" He kicked the door once, and it pretty much flew off the hinges, landing with a 'bang! thud..' on the floor.   
  
Yume stared at him with an extremely large sweatdrop. "Er....now would be the time for me to...run!!" She yelled and began to run as fast as she could around the house, Trunks following her. It ended out as a game of tag (^^; lol ...)   
~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~   
To be continued.   
  
Firefly: Thank you for your reivews! Now you have to make more reviews! lol! Well, anyway, please r&r! gomen for now updating in a while! Ja ne! 


	4. For your information..

Disclaimer: Alright, I had serious writers block and was busy writing my other stories, and busy with school. But I'm back and ready to do another chapter. Let's go! Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, everything else is mine though, okee? okee.  
  
Lies & Truth, Darkness & Light  
  
Chap. 3  
For your information..  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
After the long game of tag that left Yume thirsty and Trunks, well Trunks was fine. Yume went to the kithcen and got herself a glass of water, between gulps she asked, "Trunks, what's that Za....Zara....."  
  
"Zarahashi?" asked Trunks helping. Yume shot him a cold glare.  
  
"I knew that! I was testing you! Yeah, um, what's that Zara..hashi, guy like?" She continued still having a bit of trouble pronouncing the name.   
  
Trunks thought for a moment. "Well, evil." He said simply.  
  
Yume sweatdropped. "Er...I know that, it's common sense I guess. What are his intentions? What's he look like? Who exactly has he captured?"  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "I don't know all the answers but I'll try to answer your questions to the best of my ability....first off, no one knows what his intentions are besides him. Second of all, I've never actually seen him, so I don't know what he looks like. And for your third question, he's captured pretty much everyone. From warriors to small children; From men to women. Poor people, beggars, emperors, kings, travelers, average people, fighters, and every one else between that."  
  
Yume furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay, ... That doesn't make any sense! Why would he capture everyone?! What happened to everyone before they were captured? Any similarities?"  
  
Trunks looked at her. "No one knows why he captured everyone, we just suspect he's evil. ...From what I hear right before the people disappeared, there was a black hole beneath them, a kind of void, or something.   
  
Yume looked at him strangely trying to remember something. "Right before I woke up here a black hole-thing was beneath me...then it disappeared after I said I'd beat the living crap out of whatever, or whoever had taken my friends...then I walked outside, and a really, really, really bright light engulfed me and I woke up here."  
  
"So you're not from this world...no wonder you're so weird. And strangely dressed too" He added.  
  
I looked at my clothes which consisted of: a black tank-top with the image of fire surrounding the edges, black flares, and black combat boots. Her hair was a dark navy-black color, and she had grey eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "Well...I'm just weird cause you've never seen a NORMAL person. Cause you...have a weird name, Trunks, and you have...lavender hair, so I wouldn't be talking!"  
  
Trunks looked at her strangely. "Having lavender hair is strange, even here...but having NAVY hair is stranger."  
  
Yume rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna go, and go to sleep. Then tomorrow, I'm going to hunt down that Zara... guy. ja ne!" She waved slightly and made her way to the couch where she would have to sleep for the night. She came back a few seconds later grabbing a blanket from a small cabinet. "I'll be needing this." She said she crossed the room again. "bai bai! good night!" She walked back to the couch, then ran back. "You don't have a T.V!??!"  
  
Trunks looked at her. "T.V?"  
  
Yume's eyes widened. 'This isn't happening. Isn't happening. Oh damn it, yes it is' "Television...aw crap. Never mind. Don't bother waking me up tomorrow, I want to dream as long as possible. Maybe when I wake up I'll be back at home comfortable in bed, the T.V on, and I'll find out I was just dreaming about a strange anime I saw on T.V... G'night" She left the kitchen sighing. 'damn..this sucks!'  
  
Trunks shrugged not trying to understand what she was talking about, and looked out the window, a small chill ran throughout the house but vanished as quickly as it had come. Trunks decided no to think too much of it, right now he should worry about fixing that door. He sweatdropped and went to go get the tools he would need.   
  
~*~*~*~   
To be continued...  
  
Firefly: okay, since I'm starting to update this again (hooray!) I'll get the chapters up quicker since I've gotten rid of that damn curse AKA: writers block. So, please review! ja ne! 


End file.
